


Methinks I Have Astronomy

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2017 [79]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: A Stargate/Star Wars fusion.May the Fourth be with you.Written for multiple comment_fic prompts.





	Methinks I Have Astronomy

Jeannie hadn't been sure what to think of Teyla Mog, the strange hermit who lived out in the dunes by herself, but between Teyla rescuing her from the Desert People and the cute guy from the droids’ video message needing her help, Jeannie figured she could at least trust Teyla.

Apart from Teyla being a hermit, no one really had anything bad to say about her. She moved with the grace of a dancer, and her voice was calm, soothing. She never shouted. Daniel and Evan had been quite glad to see her. So when Teyla said she would help Jeannie find passage to Alderaan, Jeannie was glad. There was no way she could have made it there on her own.

Teyla said she was a Jedi, said she’d known Jeannie’s mother Samantha Skywalker, that she’d been a Jedi as well. Teyla had the lightsaber to prove it, and a spare one she said had been Samantha’s that she gave to Jeannie. Jeannie knew to keep it hidden, because carrying a lightsaber was illegal. She’d heard stories about Jedi and their lightsabers, but it all sounded so -

Magical. Unreal. Impossible.

Still, Teyla was talking to a good-looking man with wild hair and a roguish smirk, some kind of pilot, to get them passage to Alderaan, so Jeannie figured that whether or not Teyla was a Jedi, she was more experienced than Jeannie and could do things like haggle.

Although that thing she’d done, hypnotizing those Storm Troopers with her voice, had seemed an awful lot like magic.

Jeannie stood at the bar, trying to look like she fit in, though she kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure Evan and Daniel were okay. They were lingering just beyond the bio sensors with the other droids.

And then that Ursini bumped into her roughly, and there was shouting and the Ursini reaching for his blaster pistol and Jeannie so terrified she couldn’t even scream, and then -

Light. Blue light. Buzzing. Humming. A flash, and the Ursini was on the floor screaming, and it was missing a hand, and Teyla was standing there with her lightsaber drawn. She looked completely calm and unruffled. The Ursini’s friend hauled him to his feet, dragged him away from the bar.

Jeannie stared, horrified. The scent of burnt flesh still stung her nostrils. The stump of the Ursini’s wrist had been perfectly cauterized. Teyla had been on the other side of the room, barely paying attention to Jeannie, or so Jeannie thought.

“Perhaps,” Teyla said, “we had best gather our supplies.” To the messy-haired pilot, she said, “We will meet you at the hangar.”

Jeannie followed Teyla from the cantina, dazed. Evan and Daniel trailed after them. Daniel fussed over Jeannie, asking if she was all right, if she was feeling faint, did she need to sit down?

Jeannie shook her head and kept on walking, one foot in front of the other. She reached into her jacket and felt the hilt of the lightsaber Teyla had given her.

Would she be able to do that one day? Draw and cut, so swift and sure the eye couldn’t follow?

And then a Storm Trooper said, “There they are!”

Teyla said, a note of urgency in her voice, “Run.”

*

“What do you know about celestial mechanics?” Rodney asked. He was perched on the edge of a chair and scrolling through the contents of a datapad.

“Pretty much what everyone knows,” Jeannie said. She was sitting opposite him, deactivated lightsaber on her lap while John fiddled with her little training ball that shot lasers.

“Most people know barely anything about the motions of the stars and planets.” Rodney cast a significant look at Ronon as he said this.

Ronon was challenging Evan to a game of holo chess. He had one elbow on the chess table and was resting his cheek on his fist, and he looked supremely bored.

“I wouldn’t make that move if I were you,” Evan said.

Ronon moved his piece.

Evan swept a piece across the board with a flick of his finger, and it devoured Ronon’s piece.

Ronon growled.

“I’d let him win if I were you.” John glanced up briefly, then resumed poking at the training ball with his knife, which he was using as a screwdriver.

“If you don’t want to lose, don’t make tactical errors,” Evan said tartly.

Ronon bared his teeth.

“He gets upset when he loses,” John said.

Evan eyed Ronon, sighed, and sat back. Ronon made his move. Evan placed one of his pieces in a spot that was ripe for the taking.

“No one cares if you upset a droid.” Evan crossed his arms over his chest and wore his most _with all due respect, sir_ expression.

“That’s because droids don’t tear your arms out of their sockets,” Daniel said. He was sitting on the floor beside Teyla, who was meditating.

“Mistress Jeannie,” Evan said, “you’re very talented at droid repair. If you could reprogram me, just a little bit -”

“I understand celestial mechanics just fine,” Jeannie said. “I understand gravity and black holes and hyperspace. And I’m starting to understand The Force, which is -”

“Strengthened by practice, not toys.” Teyla rose up smoothly, with a dancer’s grace, and drew her two lightsabers. She flicked them on, powered them down so they were the length of bantos rods, and slid into a martial arts stance. “Prepare yourself, Jeannie.”

Jeannie hopped up, switched on her lightsaber. “All right, let’s do this.”

“But I almost got this,” John protested. He held out the ball. It lit up. And promptly zapped him. He yelped and dropped it.

Rodney turned off his datapad and tucked it away with a sigh. “Give me that. Watching you fumble with that thing pains me.” He scooped up the training ball.

“You know,” Ronon said, and everyone started at the sound of his voice, “John fixed the Puddle Jumper himself. He’s smarter than his hair makes you think.”

Rodney flicked a glance at John’s hair, and his face, and his curiously pointy ears, and the very alluring lines of his thigh holster, and swallowed hard. “Yes, well, he’s the one who got himself zapped. Give me your screwdriver.” He looked nonplussed when John held out his knife.

Rodney sighed again. “Does anyone -?”

Evan held out a screwdriver.

Rodney stared. “Did you just pull that out of your -?”

“Leg, yes. Standard protocol, for a droid the carry the tools for minor self-repairs.” Evan sighed mournfully and made another suicidal chess move.

Ronon grinned and swept one of his pieces across the board to devour one of Evan’s.

Daniel pressed the button on his chest and fired up the Death Star schematics again and stared at them. It was going to be a long, long flight.

*

John was dazed and crashing from an adrenaline rush when Ronon finally dragged him aboard the Puddle Jumper and shoved him into one of the passenger seats.

Immediately Daniel and Evan were there. Daniel was literally pacing circles around Rodney and Jeannie while Evan bandaged the cut on Jeannie's arm.

“So,” John said, blinking at Jeannie. “You’ve gotten really good at the whole -” He swung one fist to indicate dueling with a lightsaber.

“Master Radek was a very fine teacher.” Jeannie smiled at Evan and thanked him when he taped off the bandage.

John turned to Rodney. “So, the whole loin cloth and golden arm cuffs was a pretty good look for you.”

Rodney, who’d put on a pair of pants and a prim wrap-around jacket, rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that wasn’t by choice.”

“Never really imagined you in chains -”

“Nor should you,” Rodney snapped. “Just be glad that I was willing to go along with Jeannie, Daniel, and Evan’s truly insane rescue plan.”

Daniel fluttered his hands. “See, Evan? I told you the plan was insane.”

Evan had moved on to giving John a health diagnostic. Being frozen in carbonite like that was always dangerous, especially long-term. “Mistress Jeannie is a fine Jedi. Aren’t you, Mistress?”

“I’m glad we found you,” Jeannie said.

John managed a half-hearted smirk. “Miss me that much, did you?”

“Save it for someone who thinks you're charming. I’ll fly us while you rest.” Jeannie stood up, shook out her bandaged arm, and then headed for the cockpit, calling for Ronon as she went.

“Did you mean it?” John asked, once he was sure Jeannie was out of earshot.

“Mean what?” Rodney was fiddling with his wrist cuffs.

“That you’re someone who loves me.”

Rodney lifted his head, looked at John. Then he reached out, threaded his fingers through John’s hair, and tugged him into a kiss.

John closed his eyes and moaned into Rodney’s mouth.

Daniel said, “I just don’t understand the human fascination for sharing saliva.”

Rodney sighed and pulled back. “Evan?”

Evan grabbed Daniel’s arm and dragged him toward the cockpit. “Come on. Ronon will explain it to you.”

“Ronon’s a Wookiee.”

“Wookiees kiss too.”

As soon as they were gone, John captured Rodney’s mouth in another kiss and started undoing all of Rodney’s careful work with his clothes, starting with the wrist cuffs.

*

“What is he saying?” Jeannie leaned in and whispered to Evan, who was watching, rapt, as Daniel stood before the Ewoks, waving his arms and speaking loudly in their language.

Evan shrugged one shoulder. He’d picked up a disturbing number of mannerisms from John. “No clue. He’s the protocol droid.”

“My best guess,” Rodney said quietly, “is he’s telling them, well, the story of us.”

Rodney, John, Jeannie, Ronon, and Evan were sitting on the back row of the little audience, being the tallest and being the outsiders.

“What makes you say that?” John asked.

“See where Daniel’s holding his nose?” Rodney pointed. “That’s where Chewie over there refused to save himself on the prison transport.”

Ronon growled. “Was that the part where you said ‘I couldn’t care less what you smell’?”

Rodney eyed Chewie and lifted his chin defiantly. “Someone had to save our skins. It was the garbage chute or death.”

“The garbage chute where Jeannie was almost eaten by a garbage monster and all of us were almost crushed by the garbage compactor,” John muttered.

Daniel looked like he was demonstrating a slide with his hands. Some of the Ewoks made enchanted cooing sounds, but a couple of them wrinkled their noses, and one Ewok covered her child’s eyes.

“I wish I could’ve said it,” Jeannie said. She cleared her throat and adopted her most stern and Rodney-like expression - which made her look a lot more like Rodney than Rodney was comfortable with, given how many times he’d kissed her - and intoned, “ _Into the garbage chute, flyboy._ ”

“Why ‘flyboy’?” Evan asked.

“Old slang for pilot,” Rodney said.

“An insult for a pilot,” John said.

Evan nodded, likely processing and storing the information away.

“What about a pilot like me?” Jeannie asked. “Would I be a flygirl?”

“Sounds logical,” Evan said.

John got that adorably confused look on his face that Rodney had the stupid urge to kiss away. “No, it doesn’t quite make sense.”

“What about a flylady?” Jeannie asked.

Evan shook his head. “That’s less logical. Otherwise it would be flyman. Or perhaps flylord? But since it is flyboy, the parallel must obviously be flygirl.”

Jeannie patted Evan’s hand gently. “Your dedication to your logic is crazy but kinda cute.”

Evan stared down at her hand on his, baffled.

She smiled at him and leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, which made his blue eyes go wide, and then she stood up and ducked out of the hut. Rodney followed her out onto one of the wicker walkways.

“Look, Jeannie, about you and me - and me and John -”

“John’s only ever had eyes for you,” Jeannie said. “And I get it. I really do. If I thought John was interested in me, I’d have gone for it. But he’s all yours.”

Rodney sighed, stared down at Jeannie. The moonlight made her golden hair gleam silver, made her skin pale, like a lovelorn ghost from stories of old. “About tomorrow -”

“Tomorrow you and General Sheppard are going to storm the base, cut the shield power to the new Death Star, and our rebel flyboys and flygirls are going to end the Death Star forever,” Jeannie said.

“And you?” Rodney asked.

Jeannie shrugged and smiled, like she didn’t have a care in the world. “I’m going to face Darth Merat.”

“But -”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

Jeannie stared at him for a long time. “What do you remember about your mother?”

Rodney blinked at the non-sequitur. “She died when I was very young, but from what I remember she was kind. My father always had good things to say about her - my birth mother. My adoptive mother was - well.”

Jeannie looked away. “I don’t remember anything about my mother, nothing at all.”

“What does talk of our mothers matter?”

“Because Darth Merat is my mother.”

Rodney stared. “Your - what?”

“I know she’s here. I can sense her in the Force. And she can definitely sense me. If I stay with you and John and the others, she’ll find us. So I’m going to her.”

Rodney grabbed Jeannie’s arm. “No. You can’t. She’ll kill you.”

“There’s still good left in her,” Jeannie said, and she sounded so confident, so sure. “I know I can find it. But I have to face her. And I have to protect you.”

Rodney fumbled for words. “John and I can protect ourselves just fine.”

“The Force is strong in my family,” Jeannie said, and there was an intensity in her eyes Rodney didn’t understand. “My mother has it. I have it. My brother has it.”

It took Rodney a moment, but then the implication set it. “You mean -”

“Yes.”

“I kissed you.”

“I remember.”

“You and I -”

“If something happens to me,” Jeannie said, “you have the Force. The Rebellion will need you.”

“But you just said Darth Merat still has good in her.”

“If,” Jeannie said gently. She leaned in and kissed Rodney on the cheek. “Take care of John and the boys for me, all right?”

“Jeannie,” Rodney protested, but she turned and walked away.

Rodney watched her vanish into the shadows and really, really wished he’d paid more attention to Teyla.

*

Jeannie’s entire body was focused on a single nerve ending, cut open and raw, exposed and burning, agonizing. She was down. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t see. All she knew was pain.

And then she heard Darth Merat’s voice.

“Join me. You are a Skywalker by birth, a wielder of The Force by blood, and the next pupil of Darth Siddious by right. Get on your feet. Fight me. Give in to your anger. This is where you belong. With family.”

Family.

Jeannie gasped in a breath, pictured Rodney, with his dramatic hands and his blue eyes. Pictured John, leaning in the doorway of the Puddle Jumper and smirking. Pictured Ronon, sitting meditatively in the middle of the chaos of a dozen disassembled blaster weapons. Pictured Daniel, hovering at Rodney's elbow and trying to ply him with tea. Pictured Evan, stepping into the droid chute to walk in the vacuum of space and perform heroic repairs on the Puddle Jumper’s shield systems.

_This is my family._

She felt the Force flickering in her fingertips. Could Rodney sense her, like she sensed him?

_I found it all on my own._

She remembered dashing down the hallway of the Imperial battlecruiser, unlocking the cell with hands clumsy in the Storm Trooper uniforms, hearing Rodney’s disdainful _Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?_

_It’s little._

She remembered waking from a nap while the Puddle Jumper flew through space and looking around, seeing the others sleeping or powered down, getting up and roaming the ship and thinking how big and empty it was, how small a number six people really were.

_And it’s broken._

She remembered Rodney and John storming around her quarters, arguing about staying and going and whether either of them really cared, their shouting and then their kissing.

She remembered Daniel chasing after Evan yet again, fretting while Evan made a beeline for certain danger.

_But it’s still good._

She thought of Rodney’s sudden, desperate hug, the way John tousled her hair, the way Ronon shot first and asked questions later whenever one of them was in danger.

Jeannie pushed herself to her feet, stretched forth her hand. Her lightsaber leapt into it, and she fired it up with a flick of her thumb, assumed an attack stance.

“Darth Merat,” she said. “Samantha Skywalker. We don't have to do this. There is good in you.”

*

_“This,” Jack said softly, “is how liberty dies.” He was standing in the box, listening to so many of the delegates cheer, the wall of sound washing over him._

_Senator Palpatine stood on the senate floor, hands clasped, expression benevolent even though Jack knew he was anything but._

_Samantha reached out, placed a hand on Jack’s arm. “Maybe you’re wrong.”_

_“I hope I am,” Jack said. He nodded at his guards and turned to go, but paused, like the well-trained diplomat he was, to let his security detail move into position._

_Samantha stayed by his side, one hand on the hilt of her lightsaber._

 

John’s hand on Rodney's shoulder startled him, and he paused the video feed, spun in his chair.

“Don’t do that,” Rodney hissed. “That sneaking up on me thing. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Why do you keep watching that?” John asked.

Rodney sighed. “After what happened to Alderaan - the death of my parents - the only way I could see them, have access to memories of them outside of my own brain was the senatorial archives.”

“Those aren't your parents.”

“They were.”

“Not in any way that mattered.”

Rodney gazed at the image of Samantha, tall and blonde and beautiful, and saw Jeannie in her bright blue eyes, the solemn set of her mouth. “In the moments that mattered most. In the beginning.”

“The Old Republic is gone forever,” John said. “What’s that you're always telling Shen and Woolsey and the rest? It’s time to build the New Republic.”

Rodney couldn’t remember either Jack or Samantha. According to Teyla, Jack had been cut down by a sith, giving Teyla a chance to escape with both babies. According to Jeannie, who’d grown up with some tales about Samantha from her Aunt and Uncle, Samantha had been young and brilliant, always hungry for more adventure, to learn more, to be more, to see more. Kind of like Jeannie, before all this started.

“Jeannie's fine,” John said. “In fact, she’s probably around here somewhere right now, terrorizing Evan and Daniel with her baffling human ways. Stop - stop reopening old wounds.”

 _Stop hurting,_ he meant. _I don’t want you to hurt._

Rodney leaned up and kissed him briefly. “No, I’m not reopening old wounds. Just trying to learn from the past. Jeannie was right, you know. Death Merat hadn’t defeated our mother completely. There was good in her, and we both inherited good from our father. I wanted to remember that, too, as we move forward with the Republic.”

“The New Republic.”

“The best of the Old Republic rebuilt.”

“So it's all one Republic, then.”

“It’s our Republic.”

“In that case, Senator McKay, you’d better get on your feet and get politicking.” John leaned in and kissed him.

“I expect you by my side, General Sheppard.” Rodney kissed him back, then reached out, switched off the holo projector. He rose up, reached out, and curled his fingers with John’s.

“Always,” John said.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Romeo & Juliet.
> 
> One prompt per section:
> 
> Stargate Multiverse, Any,
> 
> One, two! One, two! And through and through  
> The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
> He left it dead, and with its head  
> He went galumphing back.  
> (Lewis Carroll)
> 
> Any, any(+/any), celestial mechanics 
> 
> Stargate Multiverse, Any, a successful rescue after a long time searching for the missing person(s)
> 
> Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, "Someone has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, fly boy."
> 
> Stargate Multiverse, Any, "This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little. And broken. But it's still good."
> 
> Stargate: Atlantis(/Star Wars), Any, OneRepublic


End file.
